Vance Creed
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Who is he? A Ravager? A Prince? A Guardian? A Son of Sabretooth? A Mysterious Messiah? A Caring Brother? A Monster? All and more.
1. Who?

The X-Men and Brotherhood and stood on a clear, grassy hill. They talked while they waited for SHIELD to come and take the Brotherhood into custody. A SHIELD team came, lead by Agent Daisy Johnson. The Brotherhood surrendered as they had in the second illusion. Vance planned to attack the agents before surrendering himself. One agent slipped up, the agent called him Ravager. As Vance neared the agent reality began to warp as the agent lost his composure. Vance calmed the kid down then slit his throat. Everyone felt a blast push them back as reality repaired itself. Vance was closest to the source but he recovered first, standing up like nothing happened. A scared agent shot him in the shoulder, he asked "What was that for?"

The agent didn't listen to Agent Johnson. He waved his gun around, terrified. Vance leapt over the agent, Sabretooth style. He said "You can give it to Agent Johnson or me." The agent threw the gun on the ground. Vance walked past his towards the confused looking mutants, he said "Survival instinct. Agent Johnson is least likely to kill him."

Scott Summers asked "What was an illusion?"

Vance said "None of the three. They were all real. The kid could do to reality what he can do to metal." Referring to Magnus.

The agent that shot him continued his insanity, accidentally killing another agent. Vance walked over to the downed agent. He pulled a small device off the agent's wrist, revealing her natural mutant appearance. Vance said "She's a mutant. You might want to run now." The shooter dropped his weapon and ran. Vance left the dead body.

Vance asked Agent Johnson "Is your stuff demagnetized metal?"

She said "What?"

Vance said "Guess not." He pushed his way back to the mutant agent. He knelt beside her, put his hand under her wrist so her hand was touching the underside of his wrist. He began chanting, the injury healed like she was Wolverine. The crowd of agents backed away.

Agent Johnson said "Whatever you're doing keep doing it."

Vance kept chanting, she regained consciousness. He couldn't stop chanting, his chant started draining her. Scott and Logan (Wolverine) pulled him away. She recovered, he stopped chanting as soon as the physical connection was severed. Vance said "I need a nap." He turned to the mutants "No cat jokes."

"Of course not," was the response. The Brotherhood kept up their surrender. They boarded a transport jet. Vance sat poised on a bench like he was a waiting calmly but he was sleeping. Agent Johnson came from the cockpit, she had to put a watch on him to track his vitals. She referred to the X-Men for help, afraid of ending up on the wrong side of his claws. Scott, sitting next to Vance, nudged him awake. Scott said "You need to track his vitals."

Agent Johnson said "Yes." As she turned to see Vance awake. She reached up and grabbed a monitoring watch. She said "The scientists want to see the effect bringing someone back has on him. Since we're not there, this will have to work."

Vance ended the babbling, he said "Give it to me." She did and he put it on, "Good?" She nodded before returning to the front of the plane. Vance closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

They landed on the Helicarrier. Nick Fury stood with fully armored agents as the ramp lowered. The agents moved in to surround the Brotherhood, they escorted the villainous mutants to their cells. The X-Men were greeted by Director Fury. Agent Johnson took Vance to a medical scanner for a full work up to see the after effect of his resurrection powers. Vance flipped out at the site of the scanner. He picked a fight with two guys suits, not lab coats. The fight ended with the agents subduing Vance with handcuffs, Vance knew the no metal rule and calmed down. Nick Fury came in flanked by three male X-Men (Charles, Scott and Logan). Charles demanded "Remove the cuffs," as soon as he saw the cuffs.

Fury, as they came in, asked "What is going on here?"

The agents removed the handcuffs, Vance said "I'm not getting in the scanner. Any chance I can get some sleep after I resurrected your agent?" He was put in a cell but he wasn't charged with anything, SHIELD's compromise with the X-Men. Vance slept on the bunk, quickly gaining enough energy.

Deciding to see what SHIELD's stake in mutant affairs was, Vance escaped his cell. He found barracks with a ragtag team of young mutants, one girl was a shapeshifter. Vance figured no good could come of SHIELD having child mutants. He gave them a stolen access card and described Magneto for their escape purposes. He left them to make their own decisions, deciding Nick Fury was personally responsible for a million unpunished crimes. He snuck up behind Fury and sliced Nick's throat opened with his claws. The thud was enough to notify the guards but Vance was gone before they got in. He was taken in under his own terms. Once sure the kids were safe he slipped undetected behind Agent Johnson.

Vance said "Arrest me."

Daisy spun and did just that. Vance stood proud, not kneeling or holding his hands above his head. He surrendered by extending his arms, at the elbows, forward.

SHIELD put him in the same cell as before, locking it this time. Magneto had returned after taking the young mutants to Charles for their own safety. Vance escaped to ensure the kids were safe before returning to lockup.


	2. Chapter 2

OVERVIEW

Director, former Commander, Maria Hill came to his cell. She asked "Why did you come back after escaping?"

Vance ignored her and Agent Daisy Johnson. This gave the illusion that he only listened to mutants when he ultimately answers the questions after a member of the Brotherhood asks it.

The Brotherhood was locked up in the supervillain supermax prison The Vault. Sharing a power set with Victor Creed (AKA Sabretooth) [Vance's father] Vance was held using the same countermeasures to prevent his escape. Hell, they shared a cell. Only the most dangerous supervillains went to The Vault. The select Brotherhood members were held in one cell block, typical for supervillains with such a link as origins to be held in a single block where countermeasures can be custom made.

Vance Creed isn't just Sabretooth's mutant son, he practices black magic. In the back of his neck is a device called a Mystique disk, the device is tied to his mutation and makes him look human. Vance is covered in black sigils. His power comes from a being in another dimension. Only Vance and maybe his twin Vincent can contact the other worlder, Creed has every power imaginable but needs strong mutants to exist on the human plain of existence. Only two mutants are known to be capable of hosting Creed, Vance Creed (AKA Vladimir Michaels) and Martin Hudson [one of Vance's mentors, a paraplegic]. Humans die instantly without harming Creed, mutants burn within minutes due to Creed's presence.

Martin Hudson bore such a striking resemblance to Charles Xavier that Creed was able to use that to access Vance. Creed fell obsessed with Vance. With his powers and Martin as a host, Creed tried to drive Vance to let him in. When physical torture did nothing to Vance, Creed resorted to hurting those around and making Vance watch. He didn't directly use his own powers when a mind controlled inmate could do the job, like Magneto manipulating the metal building to imprison others.

Vance had been temporarily heroic in saving agents during a separate assault but he tried to run to the X-Men soon after Creed started his work. He returned to prevent the psycho from another dimension from killing thousands hunting him. His message to the X-Men got through due to Cerebro. Unfortunately that only gave Creed more leverage. Vance almost let Creed use him again but he helped defeat Creed.

Eventually SHIELD left Vance to Vance, without much choice after he did a massive good deed, superhero stuff. He used his mastery of bad magic to create 3 talismans to contain Creed by controlling Creed's powers. Those kept being stolen from two protectors so Vance had to try taking them back and ended up bringing the third one to the various thieves. A father, brother and sister tried getting the talismans; Vance finally gave up his which overpowered the sibling thieves since Creed is more powerful than an atomic bomb. The father involved helped Vance retrieve the talismans on the condition that he keep them safe. Soon after making the talismans, risking his life by draining himself to do so in the first place, Vance had to destroy them.

The power was too much and too many people, even two mutants from an alternate reality where Creed won came to collect them, Vance had a task ahead of him. He bound himself to the staff the talisman pendants together formed, then hid it in plain sight. He got a special fake book made to hide the small staff from everything that could detect it. He put the book in Charles Xavier's library. He found the tip of the Christian Holy Lance (AKA Spear of Destiny) and hid that sheathed under the library's coffee table.

Vance had many adventures. He flew under the radar, drifting around and working with various underground groups. He was a trusted friend of Aaron Kile. He helped Xavier help mutants escape bad places, similarly joining the mutants' underground (international railroad). All of Vance's adventures meant nothing to him, all he did was help people his way.


	3. Villain

**A/N: It's technically 2 paragraphs or summaries, more of an interlude than a proper chapter but since most of my stories have 10 page chapters I thought I'd shake it up.** **Enjoy;)**

Magneto's Reign

Vance was a key player in the reign. Next to Magneto he held the most true power at the time. He augmented Magneto's forces with his allies. All the while hiding his magical capabilities. It's thanks to Vance that Magneto was able to arrange his own death. Most, if not all, of Vance's alliances supported Magneto's reign. To this day the Avengers and X-Men do not know precisely what Magneto's regime did, all they know is Magneto is a supervillain and he ran things therefore his regime is inherently an evil one. His actions as king were ignored because of his status as a villain.

Back To SHIELD

Vance wanted the transition to the new normal to go smoothly so he helped SHIELD catch key players. Among the players were members of Aaron's JBL, Sons of Sabretooth and difficult Brotherhood members. His reward was SHIELD repeatedly knocking him out to run experiments. He went with it, sadistic as their actions were.


	4. Avengers Tower

**A/N: Believe it or not I typed Vance Creed as one document.** **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

Avengers' Tower

Vance bided his time until he was able to stay conscious when they tried to knock him out. As they were dragging him to the lab he made his move to escape. Vance stopped at one of his caches, wrote a note and took a sample of the super cure synthesized from his blood then placed himself in the Avengers' holding cell. The Avengers saw the note and the vial, they visited him after reading the note.

Vance told them "My blood produces a key chemical in the super cure that fixed Charles Xavier's legs. I know and I will give you everything on the reign but I am not going back to SHIELD. They kept trying to knock me out for who knows what."

Black Widow asked "Why did you come here? What game are you playing?"

Vance sat down in the cell, "Check the cure. I swear that's what it is. I'm not going anywhere. Just don't get SHIELD involved. Call Professor X he can prove I'm not lying."

They left him alone in his containment cell after Falcon modified it for his power set. Prof. X confirmed his story about SHIELD. The X-Men and the Avengers decided to work together on this one. The scientists worked together to figure out how to synthesize the super cure and how to recreate other innovations.

Avengers paired up with X-Men. Captain America and Wolverine worked together on security. Partner Avengers Black Widow and Hawkeye were supervised by couple X-Men Cyclops and Jean Grey. Hulk and Colossus patrolled near Captain America and the cell. Thor was paired with Storm to protect the tower. Others were either scientists or covering the lab. The whole thing would be weird if Vance wasn't usually immune to telepathy and interrogation because then this would be needless.

Black Widow said "Professor Xavier vouches for you. You said you'd give us everything on the reign."

Vance said "There's almost nothing the reign didn't change as far as the areas it was involved in. Innovations galore. Magneto fixed the world tax code without unifying the world currency. He eliminated unemployment and government jobs. Lethal ordinance as a means of law enforcement was done away with. I can explain most of the methods he used but I think it would be best to make a record of it, put it in writing."

Cyclops agreed "That is a good idea. But we can't open the cell."

Vance switched to Russian, "We are alike. You know this cell can't keep me here."

She was taken back by that. Hawkeye recognized the language, "That was Russian. What did you say?"

Vance translated, "We all know that this cell isn't what keeps me here. If I wanted to I could escape."

Cyclops concurred "That's right. You stay because you want to."

"Wrong again. If SHIELD can't have me, they might decide Vincent is close enough. We are identical twins. I run then SHIELD says they caught me again after arresting him," admitted Vance.

Hawkeye sarcastically said "You sure love Vincent."

Vance got defensive, "SHIELD makes us Sons of Sabretooth Magneto's kill squad. Some played spies. Magneto wasn't Stalin or Hitler. Point of fact: Magneto's origin story. Anyone who knows about the Nazis knows being in a Jewish family back then is worse than getting the death sentence today. I guess being a spy is a worse crime than being a killer in SHIELD's eyes unless you're one of them. Over 300 children were arrested for helping the cause without once serving Magneto."

Jean calmed him, "Good to see you didn't drink the kool-aid. Vincent is your brother, Hawkeye was out of line."

Vance smiled and Jean thought she got through until he said "Hi Captain."

Captain America asked "Are you going to tell us what you promised you would?"

Vance said "I think it would be a better idea to write everything down. We got off track after everyone agreed." Jean Grey confirmed what he said.

Captain America said "We give you paper and you explain everything."

Vance said "Every positive thing Magneto's reign did. Economy fixes and innovations. The things people should repeat and history will probably miscredit."

Wolverine snapped "We could always hand you over to SHIELD."

Vance had had enough of X-Men and two Avengers, "You want what I know. You need me at the very least for the super cure since it's synthesized from my blood. Don't play tough or smart with me. Don't act like you are in anyway superior. You are all just like SHIELD. You would rather punish people for supporting the reign than look at the actual event. God you are hypocrites. You say want a better world but in the end you don't want it if it means letting the bad guys. If you met a man who could stabilize the world's nuclear power plants but found out that he got his power from his abusive father and the first time he used his power he became self made orphan what would you do? Would you punish him for crimes including killing his parents or would you let him go so he could save the world from the possibility of nuclear devastation? From what I can tell you would rather punish the bad guy then let him in anyway benefit from that crime. That's a problem. Everyone has that problem on some level. As a kid the guy killed his parents, murder is murder."

He leveled with them, "I might be a villain in my own right. Hell I was diagnosed as a sociopath when I was 4. At least I'm not so concerned with morality to sacrifice the greater good. One person's guilt is not worth the lives of many innocent people. I'm also pretty sure a 4 year old cannot be a sociopath but at my age I could be one."

Captain America said "Let's just start with everything you want to give us then we'll talk more about the rest of it."

Vance asked "Did you hear a single word I just said?"

Captain America said "I can see your point with the greater good and it might not be a bad idea to get your head examined to see if you are a sociopath. For now there's the task at hand."

Vance said "Okay. I'll give you what I promised. Is anyone making sure Vincent doesn't become a scapegoat for SHIELD?"

Captain America said "I think we should make that our new focus. Hawkeye, Widow, can you go keep an eye on Vincent?" They both agreed then left. After Wolverine threatened their teenage captive he and Captain America left.

Vance recited "Scott Summers, Cyclops. Professor Charles Francis Xavier, Professor X. Steve Rogers, Captain America." He went on to cover most of both teams rosters. Vance quickly shut up when Captain America returned.

Captain America said "Stay back away from the door."

Vance nodded, leaning against a metal corner. Captain America slid him a backpack. Vance looked inside, "Thank you." He pulled out a lunch box. Silently committing the kind action to memory, he owed Steve Rogers for it.

Captain America said "You will not try to escape, agreed?" Vance nodded, pulling out the stationary. Captain America regarded the X-Men on guard duty as he left.

Later when asked Captain America swore he thought it up as a tactic. Everyone knows the truth, it's just Captain America's nature. Vance filled a notebook and slid it over towards the door then started on another book, brief breaks between books taken to eat the food Captain America gave him. Vance never forgets who is nice to him and who is the opposite.

Vance kept giving them information on Magneto's reign. After the X-Men left, Captain America came by the cell, he said "You can stop writing. Trade you bags." Vance nodded, he finished his page of information before packing it up and sliding it to the door.

Captain America took the bag and slid his over to the bad boy. Vance pulled out the blanket and Steve turned to leave "Good night."

Vance said "You too, Steve."

Captain America paused. He turned back and smiled, "See you tomorrow, Vladimir."

The logic center of Vance's brain must've turned off because he charged at Captain America despite the barrier, "Don't ever call me that. My name is Vance Creed, I am a son of Victor Creed, also called Sabretooth." He pounded on the barrier with both fists.

Captain America said "Okay, Vance." Vance took deep breaths as he watched Captain America leave. He returned to the back of the cell and curled up on the bench for the night, Captain America turned the lights down to help him sleep.

The next day, Captain America came to his cell alone before he woke up. Vance has super senses, he knew the soldier was there. Captain America went into his cell, he switched out the backpacks and left Vance some breakfast before leaving. Captain America woke up before most Avengers, he would be training when Tony wandered out of bed. Today he made everyone breakfast, giving them a reason to get up earlier than normal.

Vance learned to sleep despite the constant sensory overload. He gave himself a dose of tough love from birth because unlike most mutants who would've had their powers for only a few years at his age (14 years old), he's had his from birth. The druids' high priest Dmitri (having overcome addiction thanks to Creed) had invited Vance years earlier to join his order, he saw Vance as the key to a perfect united druid people but Vance traded the offer for a favor. Vance soon used the favor which he soon used, leading the tough titanium teen to become protective of a little girl who didn't know him.

Vance woke up almost an hour after Cap left, he saw the deluxe breakfast Captain America cleverly concealed with a cover to keep it fresh. The first thing he did was finish a notebook and slide it to be collected then he ate the pancake breakfast Captain America made him. The Avengers could argue with the WWII veteran's motives but they couldn't argue with the results. Vance finished all of the notebooks in the bag then quickly put them in the bag, setting his tray next to the bag before backing away from it. He sat on the floor, leaning against the bench he'd slept on.

Tony notified Steve that Vance left the materials for them. Steve Rogers finished speaking with the taco delivery boy (shop owner's son) (AKA the second Son of Scorpion) and took his skycycle back. He quickly changed into his Captain America costume, the Avengers didn't need to know that Vance knew him. He ran to the room Vance's cell was in after picking up more notebooks, he walked up to the cell and opened it without hesitation. He traded out the backpacks and collected the tray. Vance watched, he waited until the cell was resealed to move, knowing how the Avengers would react if he didn't.

Captain America said "Sorry I called you the wrong name last night."

Vance quietly replied "Vladimir was family, nothing more."

Tony Stark's voice rang in Captain America's earpiece "What did he say?"

Vance picked his voice up "I heard that Iron Man. I thanked him for the apology and said don't do it again, essentially."

Captain America left. Vance got to work on the notebooks, sitting in the middle of the cell. He set the bag where Captain America had left it and hurried to the back of the cell so it could be picked up. He had filled almost 20 books, quoting files and explaining the quotes.

Hawkeye came to exchange bags. "Pen is almost out of ink," Vance slid his pen over, "Check it if you don't believe me. Did you put more in the bag?"

Falcon was monitoring the cell from a console like Tony had when Captain America went in the second time. Sam Wilson saw Hawkeye's blood boiling and sent Captain America in. Captain America gave Vance a Ziplock bag of pens and walked Hawkeye out before Clint Barton hit Vance.

Seeing Captain America again as being kind to him, Vance hurriedly laid down Magneto's tax code and unemployment fixes before returning to recreating relevant files. Vance leaned against a solid metal corner of the cell while he waited. Steve realized how long Vance had been working since breakfast and packed him a lunch tin with the new bag.

The constant kindness reaped many results. Vance worked best when Captain America was handling things with him, Sam and Tony kept having to send Steve in when others were about to lose control. At night Captain America stopped switching bags so Vance would sleep. Vance said "Good night."

Vance Creed was never kind, Captain America smiled, "Good night."

Captain America's kindness knew no bounds, he even cleaned the prisoner uniform. Avengers Tower was fully equipped to handle a severe threat, the reason they had the cell. Steve only had to trade Vance clothes. The trade gave Vance the wrong size clothes but he didn't care.

The kindness convinced Vance to write down every piece of information about Magneto's reign. One night Captain America came by to pick up the bag for the night and Vance stood, "I'm in the middle of a file. I would rather finish another pack than repeat myself in your records."

Captain America said "You should get more sleep. I'll give you back the incomplete file in the morning." He left.

Hawkeye bit his ear off for that move. Captain America actually had to stop Hawkeye from cashing in on Vance's offer, defending the fact that the boy has the right to sleep. Captain America took Hawkeye out of patrol to prevent his teammate from going against his word.

Captain America is the kindest person Vance had ever met, he forced himself to ignore that fact. He couldn't grow close to anyone. The only person Vance ever truly considered his friend died right in front of him. The boy's last request was for Vance to save his older sister from the painful life of being a mutant. The boy, who wasn't even 10 years old yet at the time of his death, asked Vance not to save his life, but to save his older, almost adult sister from not only her death, but from the pain he and Vance endured as mutants. When it comes down to it that boy's sacrifice may be the reason Vance support Magneto's mutant superiority campaign, save her from the painful life of being a mutant, save all mutants from persecution. Vance ignored the fact of Captain America's kind heart because he didn't want to make friends or ally himself with someone so likely to die in front of him. He couldn't let himself feel in anyway good about the first Avenger. He did not want to repeat the worst pain he has ever felt. Receiving physical torture is nothing next to losing your only friend who you could have saved, nothing next to caring for someone you can never be even friends with. Vance knew emotional torment, he received more of it from the series of events surrounding his only real friendship than most receive in a lifetime. Vance refused to feel that much pain again just as he refused to allow harm to come to Vincent, he had a heart but it was against his best interests and his own nature to let his heart be exposed.

Every morning Captain America made his team and Vance breakfast. Vance waited almost an hour after Captain America left his cell to wake up. He ate the food after finishing his first notebook. He and Captain America had a rhythm for the time Vance was filling notebooks for the Avengers.

The Avengers and X-Men made sure SHIELD couldn't target innocent kids for the reign after Aaron brought to the Avengers' attention all of the kids SHIELD unlawfully arrested despite the US Guardian Act that releases kids from responsibility for crimes committed to aid adults with power over them, the Guardian Act means Magneto is at fault for any crime the JBL committed for him which passes the blame onto the Brotherhood. The X-Men furiously defended mutant targets. The Avengers gave the kids SHIELD tried to target a building to call home in the form of the New York Citadel that Magneto set up for mutants to call home.

Vance finished giving the Avengers freehand recreation of every file SHIELD confiscated as evidence before lying about the role many children played in Magneto's administration. This gave the Avengers a real life look into the workings of the most lied about government institution ever. Captain America switched out the backpacks, Vance said "I gave you all the files. SHIELD lies about Magneto's reign but they have the original records. Files, security camera footage, everything there is to have they took as evidence before lying about the role kids like the Sons of Sabretooth played in the administration. Anyway what I mean to say is I'm done filling notebooks, you have everything."

Captain America said "Everything except testimony. We need the truth about how Magneto ran things, beyond the files."

He left Vance to fill more notebooks. Vance wrote about his day to day experience as Magneto's second. When Captain America returned to collect the last notebooks Vance said "You should get a human under oath or something to make them not exaggerate about their time under Magneto's government."

Captain America said "That probably won't happen if SHIELD is trying to cover it up."

Vance said "I know but if you ever could I think you would develop your own hatred of SHIELD for what their cover up did to the world."

Captain America said "Goodbye Vance."

One thing that amazes people about Vance is how at home he is in a cell. Whenever he found himself beside captured heroes in a cell they all know he could escape but he rarely chooses to. Vance appears to have a code, though few see it. He escapes only when he has reason to, not for the sake of escaping. Vance doesn't pretend not to know his actions are occasionally heroic but he hates it when someone points it out, so much so that it has been said he will kill a person for it.

After a few weeks in Avengers' custody, SHIELD caught up. When the heroes were about to face off against a team of SHIELD agents Vance tackled reformed Agent Grant Ward just before the man was about to be shot. Vance jumped at the attacking drones. He took them all down while the superheroes took out other assailants. Vance turned back once then he ran away.

Agent Ward asked "What does he think he's doing?"

Wolverine answered "What he does best, staying one step ahead of everyone chasing him."

Son of Sabretooth

The End

Vance sent SHIELD and the X-Men his own coordinates after bringing the rest of the Sons of Sabretooth together under his leadership. SHIELD got busy chasing down the Sons after Vincent brought their presence to everyone's attention by tackling one of his brothers. The X-Men caught Vance in front of a reactor looking device. By the looks of the situation Vance planned to commit suicide. He tried to tell them he set the whole thing up to end threats but he also let them know that he was going to go inside the device.

Vincent swiftly tackled his twin and took Vance's place in the machine. The movement was so swift and quick no one saw the switch. Vance's response to Vincent's move proved he'd known his plan was suicidal, seeing his brother sacrifice himself caused Vance to act like Vincent just died. There was a flash of light from the machine then it was effectively taken out of play. Vincent came out unharmed, revealing he had made a modification to it after slipping away from the X-Men and explaining that he'd read a lot of stuff Hank had back at base. Vincent knew Vance was going to do more harm than anything, he also knew his own mutation wasn't as complete as the others were. The reactor looking device only enhanced his healing factor. Vance's despair showed that despite his claim and actions to prove it he does care for someone: he cares about his twin brother Vincent.

Creed

Vance escaped SHIELD that day. He dropped off of the face of the Earth, returning to help heroes and make SHIELD hate him more in the process. Eventually Vance's darkness took over, Vance had enough control before it happened to help heroes get him locked up. When the darkness (Creed) took over Vance's body turned pitch black with the sigil lines covering his body turning glowing white in contrast. Vance's spirit was trapped in Creed's world. Creed could finally beat Vance, he had the heroic rebel at his mercy. Vance gave into Creed on the condition he could control what he said to people, this let him warn heroes and human guards before Creed could kill them. Attempts to rescue Vance were met with Vance dreadfully asking the heroes to leave, he refused to be rescued but every time they saw his Astral form they saw pain and fear which was scary since he never showed those emotions. Finally Prince Luke Caster of Jotunheim found and enacted a solution. He restored Vance's control after many heroes fell in Creed's rampages but when the real him was restored the hero community didn't hold it against him.


	5. Magneto and the X-Men

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

 **A** **/N: The title below is the chapter's original name. Sorry for all the summarizing in this book. I worked out the story at school but I couldn't type it until after I got home.**

Magneto and Xavier's X-men

A recent Magneto and Xavier's X-Men plot repowered Magneto (the trade off with the druids was they siphon power off of his natural mutation after saving his life/ reviving his corpse, a druid ritual turned Erik into the ultimate alien deterrent), the kid genius that made Magneto's tech so he could pretend he still had his powers turned out to be a mutant. The reveal was made when Vincent physically threatened the boy after introducing him to the X-Men, turns out the boy fears his ability to empower mutants after he accidentally created monsters by empowering the wrong people. Vincent had known about his friend's powers since before they met. Vance had told him not to let the boy use/unlock his powers.

This lead to Vincent impersonating Vance with the military and the boy being taken by the US military for his mind, the whole thing turning into a disaster for both boys when the soldiers turned out to be evil. A common trope for the V twins, I do a pretty good impression of my brother, eh?

In the end V twins, X-Men, Warner (the boy), and Magneto wound up in the Keeper of Reality's chair chambers. Magneto and the X-Men were all near the door, Vance wasn't even surprised to see the Keeper his reaction making it clear he was the reason Vance told Vincent to not let Warner use his powers. The whole huge room was white with a big white chair in the middle. Keeper was at the console in front of the chair. In the end Vincent wound up sitting on the chair after knocking out the Keeper and failing to hack the console before his Inhuman powers made Terrigen mists begin leaking out of him. The chair was Keeper's power source, as Quicksilver who was regularly visiting New York between Attilan crisis informed the returning mutants, Vincent had sacrificed his freedom to maintaining reality as it stands in their universe.


	6. Facing Inhumans

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

 **A/N: Vance, the monster Creed, the X-Men, mute godlike mutant Jesse talking, Runt of mutant underground's Wolf Pack as Alpha. Oh yeah, and Inhumans. Loads of characters in less than** **1000 words.**

Facing Inhumans

Vance did end up on the wrong side of the Inhuman royal family but it wasn't 100% his fault. He was just being his normal self. His normal self is of course someone so frustrating (if you're lucky) and/or aggravating that he makes you want to hit him (tip: don't if you value yourself). He was insisting Magneto (the UN's mutant ambassador since having him in the role stopped copycats) and the Inhumans help a particular supertype while the Inhumans didn't like something he did. Again his presence can drive anyone, like Tony Stark and Scott Summers to contemplate homicide, not his fault he's naturally (wink wink) that way. Vance had actually done a good deed that lead to a lot less carnage and loss of life than there would've been if he hadn't acted. He was now arguing for someone everyone else in the room viewed as a villain. Vance suddenly stopped and gave up, trying to leave. Scott Summers noted "Something scaring Vance, that's a scary idea."

Vance's escape was interrupted by Jesse busting in, using her telekinesis. She blasted Vance, he took the punishment without trying to fight back. She screamed about him killing Martin, he interrupted her, "Who do you think found the body?"

Jesse said "You burned the body. There's nothing left."

Vance said "No, I didn't. Stop, look around. You're attacking mutants and Inhumans. Do you think you can really win? Stand down."

Jesse landed, followed by a combination of grappling and Jesse giving Vance a hug for comfort in her grief. He escaped the subsequent attack on Attilan with the mutants and Inhumans, revealing a secret route out of the Inhuman city. Vance was informed by a pup from the mutant wolf pack Martin helped that all of Martin's bases had been attacked, he was told they were all that's left. The pup tried to force Vance into a fight after Vance tried to walk away, Vance knew if he beat the pup that would make him Alpha. Soon it became clear Jesse was a traitor. When the evil form of Creed attacked, the former mute Jesse was able to speak to him. They both admitted Jesse made a deal with Creed to speak when she turned against him with the Sons of Sabretooth. Pup had gotten them wild backup (all local wolves but he took the brunt of their pain) before Creed ended him.


	7. Guardian

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

 **A/N: Vance Creed, the CORE's Ravager and host of the monster Creed, joins the Guardians of the Galaxy.**

Guardian

When he was given the chance Vance joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. He spent most of his first year with them sleeping in the cockpit. They found out when he fell asleep working on a program to simplify bounty hunting, it tracked bounties' last seen lines to conserve fuel on collection. Once he showed them the program, he told them he needed to do a Druid ritual to lock up Creed and Peter Quill let Vance use his quarters. They had many adventures during the week Vance was holed up in Star Lord's quarters. After he finished the meditation ritual the door's lock reset and he used magic to collect on the remaining bounties his program tracked, giving Peter the payment. He and Rocket became roommates.

Vance spent two more years with them after a stop on Earth for the MPA conference. They arrived on the third day of the conference and saw former fugitive Frank Castle give his speech about the Punishers continuing their war on crime. Vance used his diplomatic immunity to steal a six pack from the UN building break room after getting JBL's Bullseye past security. The conference was crashed by invaders after Vance gave an unscheduled presentation on how humanity has persecuted mutants and how more genes are needed to give a person a disease than make them a mutant. Vance used the invasion as an opportunity to shoot Skrulls impersonating world leaders while Bullseye smashed a beer bottle and threw the shards at invaders. Vance would've let the aliens take Earth but wouldn't hunt Skrulls for them. He got Bullseye and Erik out but Vincent refused to go with him, thinking he'd spur Vance to stop the invasion. The Guardians got Vance to help free America's heroes, he revealed Erik as a robot in the process. Vance killed all of the invaders, killing the leader during a televised announcement to the world. Vance took over "Hello humanity, must be in Hell now. Thanks to you I grew up there. Enjoy alien retribution."

He fully intended to let humanity suffer the consequences of his actions. The Guardians compromised, he'd keep the ship on the blue part of the moon for two days while they tried to save the planet.

In the end Alexei Cortez (Magneto Junior) took most of the world's metal in a sacrificial move. He smashed the metal and the invasion fleet together above New York state. MJ did this as Alexander Ashton (a powerful telepath) knocked every soldier and prisoner out using his replica cerebro while Duncan (red skinned teleporter) transported all invaders to an abandoned island. Alex and Duncan were helping to fulfill MJ's last request. Groot caught Alexei, breaking his fall after the blast broke every bone in his body.

Before the Guardians returned to space, Vincent through a party at his American embassy. Unlike most of New York the embassy, which he inherited along with his grandfather's kingdom, was mostly nonmetallic. Crown Prince Vance Creed accompanied Alexei's wife Queen Eliza in a elegant dance. The real Erik had protected other captives in one metal sphere, shielding them from the explosion and atomic bombs' radiation.

Vance taught Vincent a Druid spell for mind reading during the party. Vincent kicked everyone out and saved Vance from a flashback that Creed could've used to take over. Following that, Vance almost annihilated the assassin Bullseye and beat fear into Sabretooth. He did this to help settle two longstanding wagers by proving he could beat both, he offered them a million dollars if they could keep him down for 2 minutes to instigate the fight after arming Bullseye with Gamora and Drax the Destroyer's weapons. Queen Eliza helped the V twins stop Jericho's attack.


	8. Crown Prince

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel's concepts.**

 **A/N: Vance has had diplomatic immunity longer than he's known Vincent. He can detect Skrulls in a Vibranium mound. Black Panther gave him a card for immunity as embassy security personnel. Vance convinced his grandfather Vincent was born first to avoid inheriting a kingdom.**

Crown Prince

After 3 years with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Vance had to return to Earth to fulfill his duties as crown prince. He went to the Xavier Institute, Charles welcomed him "You're back on Earth."

Vance explained "For good this time, my brother needs his heir planetside."

Charles invited him to a game of chess where he explained "I have to learn customs for the wedding, Vincent has to come up with a proper heir. Our mother was supposed to be queen so neither of us are proper heirs."

Scott was watching the game, "You've always been self reliant. I can't see you as a prince."

"When Magneto ruled the world I chose not to rule anything." Vance said, "Check. I knew who my grandfather was. I chose not to be a prince. Vincent doesn't have kids and if he did that'd be a scandal. No kids, no proper heirs. Checkmate."

Charles said "Very good."

Vance said "I should probably tell Vincent I'm here."

Vincent called before he could stand up from the chessboard, he put it on speaker. Vincent said "You're back on Earth."

Vance said "Just got back." He looked at his news feed.

Vincent said "Check the news." Then he panicked, explaining he didn't know the treaty betrothing their mom passed on to him.

Vance joked, laying out his options to escape the arrangement (like disowning Vance). While making it clear he didn't care about it either way. In the end Vance got the phone number for his fiance's father, King Liam of Richmond, after aggravating Vincent with his superior knowledge of the treaty and the country's mutant policies. He turned it off speakerphone "Sir, it's Vance Creed. I'm calling about your daughter."

King Liam said "Your fiance."

Vance said "Truth is I haven't been very responsible as a prince, I believe I'm to be coronated on my 18th. I have a few questions about this arrangement."

King Liam said "Of course. I also have a few questions for you."

Vance walked away from the chessboard, on his way out of the school,"The treaty originally named you and my mother. Seeing as she's dead and I haven't been coronated isn't the arrangement void?"

King Liam said "No. We'll have the wedding after your coronation." They had a pleasant conversation while Vance made his way to his embassy to pick up his wallet.

King Liam concluded saying "I am glad a man like you is marrying my daughter."

Vance said "Thank you sir. I was wondering if you might visit me in the States so I can meet my bride to be. I still have to study customs before the ceremony but I would very much enjoy a visit with Princess Alexandra."

King Liam said "That's a wonderful idea. It will give our family a chance to meet you and see what kind of man you are."

Vance said "I'll talk to Vincent so you two can work out the details. Goodbye King Liam."

Vance went to the penthouse Vincent maintained. He spent the next week learning customs from a scholar his brother sent. Without taking things seriously, he learned half the customs in the first week.

After that week he wore his formal suit with sash, signifying his royal rank, to a party thrown by Queen Eliza. At the party he danced with Crown Princess Alexandra, his fiance. He stayed silent when her father spoke with Vincent over dinner. After dinner he ditched his suit jacket to go for a ride on his motorcycle. Without thinking he saved a girl from another man. He ran to the Xavier Institute to escape the paparazzi, doing a fancy flip after climbing the fence. Scott must've heard the alarm and turned it off when he saw who it was, he asked Vance as he ran in "What are you doing here?"

Vance answered "Escaping the press, I was closer to the school than my place. Can I?" gesturing to the TV, Scott nodded. Vance started doing his version of panicking over the news showing his heroics. He got a call, "Yes sir." King Liam was happy about the heroics, he was expecting anger over endangering himself and the marriage. Charles joined them just as Liam was asking about the school, "You can talk to Xavier himself." He went outside and Scott followed after Charles took the phone. He came clean to Scott about his feelings with the marriage. Scott knew he didn't want to pass on his DNA or be a king, he told Scott how Vincent said nothing when Liam asked to move up the marriage and how marrying Alexandra means he'll be expected to give her kingdom an heir. Scott talked through it with him. He spent the night at the school, Charles returned to bed after returning his phone when Vance came in.

Vance and Scott were talking about the situation with the arranged marriage when Vincent came to the school. Scott speaking about marriage from experience, helping Vance process it now that he's met his bride and it's official. Vance briefly talked to Vincent, mentioning a guard will take some getting used to and reminding him he can't move the wedding up because Vance won't be a crown prince until he's 18. Alexandra surprised Vance by showing up at the gate, he ran to let her in after getting the code from Scott. Her father toured the school with her little brother while they had fun on the beach, Vance climbed a tree and did a flip into the water. They had fun, Vance took her for a motorcycle ride to his penthouse that evening and Vance explained he didn't have staff at the place because he's used being on his own. They talked after she taught him the dances he's expected to know for the wedding and royal occasions. Vance took her downstairs the next day to her awaiting limo, they'd slept in separate rooms.

At King Vincent's embassy King Liam confronted the V twins about Vance's criminal past. Vance said "That was years ago, it's public knowledge. I used to be a boxer, sir." He defused the situation with Vincent supporting him by saying he would've been forced to disown Vance if it was a threat to the country.

After he left Vance informed Vincent the reason King Liam wants to move the wedding up is because he wants to see his daughter's wedding before he dies, comparing it to the book A Walk To Remember. Vance thought Vincent knew but Vincent hadn't noticed the illness as Vance had with his enhanced senses. Vance asked if he could wear a regular suit to King Liam's party. One of their servants saw to him while King Vincent ran to confront King Liam. Like Vance thought Vincent knew, Vincent thought Liam knew. By confronting Liam about his failing health, Vincent saved his life since he was rushed to the hospital.

Two days later Vance decided he wanted to move up the wedding. Justifying it by saying Liam could still die when he told King Liam and King Vincent. He and Alexandra were asked if they loved each other, which they admitted they did then Vincent supported "Then it's settled. You'll marry Princess Alexandra a week after your coronation in a month."

The day before Alexandra discovered she's a mutant while visiting the V twins at the school. Charles telepathically calmed her down after she received the news. Vance guessed she was an empath and compared an empath to a telepath.

King Vincent and Aaron Kile worked on a present for Princess Alexandra to celebrate her engagement. They framed Vance's red Sons of Sabretooth jacket and the orange jacket he wore when he joined the JBL. Vincent gave the frames to Alexandra, having a servant carry it into her family's New York home like a proper king. He explained the coats significance and told her about Aaron. King Liam recognized Aaron's current name Collin Walker. He requested Aaron join them at the party to announce the change of dates.

Vincent asked Alexandra "Do you want a ride to Vance's place?"

Alexandra said "Thank you, King Vincent." He escorted her out while servants loaded the trunk of the limo. Their driver opened the door, once they were inside he and the doorman began unloading the trunk. Vincent walked her in, Vance said "Hey bro. Hello Alexa."

Alexandra said "Hi Vance."

Vance asked Vincent "Why are you here?"

"I'm dropping off your bride to be for your last week in America." Vincent told him "Next week you will begin preparing to take the crown, earning your rank and staying in the castle." When the doorman announced the limo was ready, Vincent left. Alexandra stayed with Vance to teach him customs and bond with her fiance.

That night Vance called Aaron, "Hey Aaron, I mean Collin. My future father in law wants you to attend his party tomorrow."

Collin said "Okay. You know I only go to parties Trish insists I go to, Prince Vance."

Vance said "My fiance asked me to invite you. You're going to the party and you're going to be my best man at the wedding. You know me better than anyone and I have to get married or something really bad will happen."

Collin said "Okay, okay. I'll come, you got yourself a best man."

Vance hung up, "Aaron, or Collin, same difference. He expects me to act like that. He knew me before kid Vincent met me. He's just like everybody else, he hasn't seen me in 3 years."

Alexandra said "Thanks for doing that for me."

Vance smiled a fake, gentle smile. His natural smile came off cruel looking. He said "Time for dinner then bed, I guess."

Alexandra asked "What are we having, Mr. Independent prince?"

Vance said "I'm gonna reheat some embassy food." He did what he said he would and they slept in separate rooms. The next day they watched TV. Alexandra had a servant feed them and take care of preparations for the party. At the party Vincent stood next to Liam as he called for everyone's attention, Vance whispered "Vincent should make the announcement."

Vincent announced "Prince Vance will be officially coronated one month from now and will marry Princess Alexandra the following week."

Vance asked Alexandra in a whisper "Have you chosen your maid of honor?" She nodded and holding her hand he took a step forward to announce "Collin Walker will be my best man." Then Alexandra announced her choice for maid of honor. As soon as they left the stage Vance asked "May I?"

They danced for hours before settling down for dinner, Vance cleared Collin with security to sit at their table. Collin said "That's why you insisted I come. To announce I'm your best man."

Vance said "I leave the country next week to prepare for my coronation. You needed to know about the change of dates."

Collin said "Hello Princess Alexandra," he saw her father, "King Liam."

King Liam said "I'd like to speak with you, Mr. Walker, about business."

"I'm only here because Vance invited me," Collin said. "I don't do international."

"I understand, Mr. Walker," said King Liam.

Vance said "Well, that was tense ish. Let's get dessert and get out of here. I wanna hit a few of my old haunts before I leave New York, can't do that if I'm dealing with my future father-in-law and my best man's mini melodrama. Alright?"

King Liam softened his stern expression "Alright."

"Cool," Collin came off the edge of using his powers.

Vance enjoyed his last week, using status to skip lines to show Alexa some tourist traps and taking her to parts of the real New York after ditching their status signs. When his week was up he kissed Alexa goodbye on the tarmac before they boarded their private jets. A stewardess bowed to Vance then asked "Can I get you anything for the flight?"

Vance answered "Wi-Fi password." She handed him a note with the Wi-Fi login. He chilled out, watching Netflix. He paused his tablet to request a soda.

The pilot announced they were nearing their destination so Vance took his overheard bag down. He stepped into his bedroom to change into a dress shirt. When they landed, he was greeted by bowing subjects. He acted like a perfect prince; smiling and shaking some hands. He went straight from the plane to his waiting limo. The driver bowed and opened the door for him.

Arriving at the palace the driver opened his door, bowed and left. A man knelt down and bowed before Vance, "Lord Vance, I am your royal butler Felix."

Vance said "Okay then, Felix. Where am I supposed to go? Lead the way to the first item on my schedule."

Felix stood, "You're not going anywhere in such casualwear. You are to be crown prince. I will lead you to your chambers so you may change into the proper princely attire." He led Vance to his room, pulled an outfit from the closet, "Put this on." Felix stepped outside.

Vance changed and followed Felix to a parlor. Felix bowed to a man there , "Lord Alan, I present Prince Vance." He left them alone.

Alan bowed to Vance, "Prince Vance, anything you need my house would be honored to provide for."

Vance said "You're my tutor, aren't you? King Vincent asked you to prepare me for my coronation, right?"

Alan straightened up, "Yes, my lord. I'm a local nobleman."

Vance said "Let's get to it, shall we? Begin the lessons."

Alan said "I was under the impression that you knew proper customs are to be abided by at all times."

Vance said "Felix should've stated your noble rank and place of origin in your introduction after Lord Alan so I'd know the proper greeting. As a commoner all nobility and royalty are his Lords."

Alan said "Correct."

Vance said "I'd like to begin with military certificates, I understand I am to earn my rank in 3 weeks."

Alan said "Today is purely academic."

Vance said "Let's get on with it."

Vance impressed the scholars Alan took him to, he lived on a spaceship for 3 years. Some tutors passed Vance that day. Alan lined up academic tutors for the whole week, Vance cut his schooling down to three days by impressing his tutors. In a few cases he taught them. After academic studies he impressed his military trainers, earning more certifications as well as higher certifications. He got used to giving orders and acting like a prince.

He spent two weeks studying business, law and politics through online school. He and Vincent were each kidnapped, after his kidnapping first Felix was found dead in a staged suicide. At Vance's coronation, he put his training to use.

For his bachelor party, Luke Caster took him to Jotunheim to wrestle giant wolves. He single handedly took on frost giants. Luke talked to Crown Prince Ragnor and they went to dinner at the palace. During dinner he asked Luke to take him to his old druid camp, he introduced Luke as the Trickster-son, defender of Jotunheim. He completed a tradition all druids are entitled to complete before their wedding, even renegades and exiles. Then they returned to Jotunheim to pick up the others; Sons of Sabretooth, JBL and Duncan. They went to Vance's penthouse. Vance ran off after everyone tired themselves out on typical bachelor party things. He used diplomatic immunity to buy a couple bottles of a liquor store's strongest booze, all their over the counter pills that cause drowsiness, a ton of soda and candy. Running home, he sat in the kitchen and drank every bottle of soda and beer in the kitchen while eating candy then moved on to the strong stuff. He drank enough alcohol and liquor to make most zoo animals tipsy, topping the night off by downing his aspirin and allergy pills. Maids cleaned up while he and his friends were passed out.

The next day they all flew back to the kingdom of Lennox, Crown Prince Vance Creed's country. Before leaving they picked up American guests, most were invited by King Vincent.

Prince Vance spent the whole ride wearing a suit with special headphones on. King Liam had them made to block outside sound. Vance appreciated the gesture, though it didn't work with his enhanced senses. He spent the whole ride suppressing his mutation so the headphones worked. He watched Netflix and listened to music.


End file.
